Альфа 10
Другие версии альфа 10.4 Добавлено: * Добавлена система, где вы можете видеть волосы, когда вы носите шляпы, шлема по-прежнему все еще перекрывают волосы полностью. * Добавлены охладители напитков. * Добавлен новый звук при размещении булыжника. * Добавлен эффект повреждения\улучшения для Стальной двери и Старой деревянной двери. * Добавлены звуковые эффекты для каждого этапа повреждения Стальной двери и Старой деревянной двери. * Добавлен street_light_02 в города. Изменено: * Кик через EAC/Steam более надежен. * Общественная игра теперь опция по умолчанию во вкладке настройки мультиплеера. * В истории серверов теперь больше не будут показываться Приватные игры и другие игры, которые загромождали список. * Улучшена физика игрока при плавании. * Увеличено кол-во очков, которое дает ткань при починке одежды. * Ускорена анимация улучшения булыжника. * Молоток теперь открывается при прочтении книги “Ремнт. Том 1” (home maintenance book) * Изменены рецепты всех Хранилищ, теперь они по центру. * output.log дает больше полезной информации при загрузке TextureAtlasBlocks с ошибками. * Снижена частота пород ресурсов во всех биомах. * Кукуруза теперь встречается реже на дугах. * Уменьшено кол-во черники в зимнем биоме. (Joel) * Обучающие книги будут стакаться до 50 * Изменен шанс нахождения лута в книжных полках, с которых теперь выпадает 0-2 книги вместо 1-3 также, как и в ящиках Оружейной Messiah и Working Stiff снижен шанс нахождения предметов. * Теперь создается 4 Булыжника из 1 камня и 1 цемента или из 1 разрушенного камня. * Уменьшена скорость выращивания культур. * Игрокам не наносится повреждение здоровью от отравления, но наносится Самочувствию (wellness). * Гнилая плоть больше не заражает вас. * Хранилища теперь можно закрыть. * Изменено размещение свечей, будут лежать плашмя на земле. (?) * Семидневная орда может быть отложена, если другая орда еще существуют. * Возвращены случайные блуждающие орды. * В режиме отладки, когда вы телепортировали игрока с использованием координат, игрок будет расположен на земле. * Факела больше не имеют времени горения. * Сок из Юкки больше не утоляет голода. * Фрукт Юкки больше не утоляет жажды. Увеличено утоление голода с 3 до 5. * Факел теперь сохраняет ухудшение прочности при размещении. * Города теперь будут немного меньше min до 412×412 max Исправлено: * Исправлена проблема, при которой некоторые блоки, похожие на лестницу были невидимыми на компьютера с Linux. * Исправлена проблема, при которой некоторые нижние кукурузные части не могли быть собраны. * Исправлен prefab xml, статиеские спавны работали в городах в Случайном генераторе, когда этого не должно было происходить. Города в Случайном генераторе в настоящее время обрабатывают спавны биома. * Исправлено кол-во появляющийся зданий в одном городском блоке. Теперь вы не увидите 2 похожих специальных здания близко друг к другу, например, оружейных магазинов. * Исправлены появления ящиков поддержки. * Изменен поиск пути у зомби/животных, теперь он будет рассчитываться по земле, это также должно исправить некоторые отдельные кружния зомби с немногими исключениями, которые могут быть исправлены, основываясь на отдельных столкновениях. * Исправлен неправильный поворот окна в старом здании пустоши. * Исправлено несколько неправильных записей, таких как cobblestone frame в English.txt * Исправлена одна проблема, связанная с пропаданием чанков. * Исправлен цвет иконки Кепки. * Исправлена проблема, которая удаляла блоки из blocks.xml, вызванная поврежением сохраненной игры, если был вылет. * Исправлена проблема, когда появлялось непрозрачное стекло на одной из коммерческих дверей. * Исправлена обработка игроков с неправильными SteamID. * Исправлена NullRef в ServerBrowser после ввода неправильного пароля. * Сарайным блокам присвоен правильный материал, и теперь из них больше не будет выпадать металл или камень. * Исправлены sign_slow и sign_speed_25 знаки для правильного отображения в городах. * Исправлена null reference ошибка при клике правой кнопкой мыши в то время, как все окна контейнера были закрыты. * Исправлена ошибка со спауном сборок моделей при неправильном расположении. * Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок постоянно держит гвоздь в руке после зарядки гвоздемолота. * Исправлена IndexOutOfBoundsException, если игрок строит на местности выше, чем 254 метров. * В автеках теперь можно найти медпрепараты, а не книги. * Исправлено NullReferenceException в EntityFallingBlock Servercnfig.xml * Исправлена ошибка, когда настройка PersistentCustomCharacters делала сервера неоригинальными. Известные проблемы * В некоторый редких случаях зомби и враги кружатся. * Некоторые здания время от времени будут налезать друг на друга в городах. * У очень маленького кол-ва иконок идет неправильное окрашивание или вообще отсутствует значок. * В некоторых случаях все еще могут пропадать чанки (куски мира). Это может быть исправлено путем перезахода на сервер. альфа 10.3 Добавлено: * Для кастомизации добавлено несколько стилей причесок как для женского пола, так и для мужского, множество вариантов бород для мужского персонажа, и новые волосы, цвет глаз и кожи. * Добавлены красные, синие, зеленые, коричневые и верные варианты одежды для клетчатой рубашки, кепок, бандан и штанов. * Добавлены новые аптеки, книжные магазины и магазины бытовой техники с указателями, украшения и специальные находки в Navezgane и Random Gen * Добавлена новая система улучшения булыжника. Для того, чтобы сделать стену из булыжника, нужно сначала будет создать каркас, который будет делаться из 5 палок и 1 растительного волокна для застройки площади, где вы будете делать стену из булыжника. После того, как вы разместите каркас, вы берете булыжники (делаются из цемента и маленьких камней) и кликаете правой кнопкой мыши на каркас, чтобы заполнить его на ¼. Повторяйте данное действие до завершения. Каркасы для булыжника имеют очень маленькую прочность для нагрузки, поэтому вам может понадобиться поддерживать их снаружи чем-нибудь, пока вы не завершите постройку. * Добавлена новая кривая Самочувствия, теперь Самочувствие проще поднять тогда, когда оно слишком низкое, чем тогда, когда оно высокое. * Добавлен новый набор звуков для снежного зомби и отпечатки следов на снегу. * Добавлены Витамины в лут, которые улучшают Самочувствие и излечивают Дизентерию. * Добавлено жесткое тело для животных, чтобы лучше попадать в них. * Добавлен “имя материала пули” для переопределения звуков пули для бензопилы/бура. * Добавлено пиво, пиво в лут, а также кулер для напитков, которые появляются на заправочных станциях, старых предприятиях, аптеках, оружейных магазинах, магазинах бытовой техники, кинотеатры и лыжные базы. С пивом вы можете получить как положительный баф, так и отрицательный в качестве похмелья. * Добавлена игровая опция, позволяющая перезаписать сохраненного персонажа с изменением его внешности. * Добавлено PersistentPlayerProfiles в опции сервера. * Добавлен Постоянный Профиль в Новая/Продолжить игру. * Добавлены оранжевая и зеленая металлическая крыши, используемые на новых магазинах бытовой техники и книжных магазинах. * Добавлена возможность редактировать игровые профили. * Добавлены новые создаваемые и размещаемые свечи.змещаемые свечи. Изменения: * Улучшен код для больших зданий в городах, теперь вы увидите намного больше разнообразных зданий. * Города теперь имеют случайные размеры блоков и формы. * Изменены мужские и женские модели, стали высокополигональными, преобразователь ДНК, зажимы для ног и другое. * Существа теперь учитывают вашу позицию для спауна. * Удалены булыжники, улучшенные металлом и их текстура. * Сокращено время крафта растительных волокон. * Случайный генератор теперь будет выбирать случайную прическу и цвет кожи из доступных. * Сокращено увеличение Самочувствия от Антибиотиков с 5 до 2. * Подправлены настройки затухания шагов, чтобы были немного громче. * Земля теперь будет прогибаться, если нужно, когда размещается блок. * Изменено PersistentCustomCharacters на PersistentPlayerProfile для соответствия с внутренним кодом. * Изменено PersistentPlayerProfile. По умолчанию отключено на одноранговых мультиплеерных играх. * Зерновой алкоголь теперь усиливает жажду. * Изменено направление по использованию наполнителя рельефа так, что его травы является родным для его биома. * Удалены регулярные зомби из снежного биома. * Удалены собаки из сгоревшего леса. Собаки теперь будут появляться только в пустоши и около сараев. * Получение оглушения теперь будет снижать Самочувствие. * Факелам добавлено время горения. * Время на сервере теперь изменяется только тогда, когда подключился хотя бы 1 игрок. * Факела теперь будут иметь случайное время горения около 20 минут. После этого они исчезнут. * Только трава и почва могут быть вспаханы. Исправлено: * Исправлена анимация атаки собаки и судорожные подергивания. Собаку теперь легче убить. * Железобетонные Наклоны теперь преобразованы в broke01,02 и 03 версии, как и Железобетон. * При разрушении Железобетона ничего не падает. * Удален старый рецепт Железобетона. * Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки могли появляться на деревьях, а потом падать и ломать ноги. * Исправлена ошибка, когда не было волн после 49 дней. * Исправлена ошибка, когда не проверялась функция дружественного огня. * Исправлен критический удар у дубин. * Исправлена ошибка, когда деревья исчезали на последней стадии роста, если игрок не находился рядом. * Исправлена ошибка, когда Толстяк не мог пройти через новую модель двери. * Исправлено общее проталкивание через дверь. * Исправлена ошибка, когда при анимация перезарядки Снайперской Винтовки не двигала камеру, а вращалась вокруг. * Исправлена ошибка, связанная с IndexOutOfRangeException, когда иногда падали сервера с Рандомной генерацией. * Исправлена ссылка при сохранении PlayerProfile. * Исправлены различные ошибки, связанные с xml и очищены неиспользуемые спауны групп и единиц. * Переработана соединение с плохим качеством, чтобы избавить от назойливых сообщений. * Негативные Баффы не накладываются, если включен Чит Бога. * Исправлена ошибка, когда при клике на вещи с голыми руками показывалось предупреждение, что не хочется пить. * Исправлено появление неоновых текстур “артефактов”, когда изменялось разрешение экрана или при нажатии alt-tab. * Исправлена ошибка, когда Волосы/Борода рассинхронизировались при изменении вкладок после использования кнопки Случайная Генерация. * Исправлена проблема, когда некоторые модели плавали в воздухе при размещении их на земле. * В морозилках теперь можно найти чернику, а не куст черники. * Колья должны привязывать землю к себе. * Исправлена ошибка, когда анимация атаки собаки проигрывалась при движении. * Исправлена ошибка, когда зомби появлялись с zombiespawning=0 * В English.txt добавлено куча новых вещей. * Исправлена проблема, когда кол-во игроков в serverbrowser сбрасывалось до 0 после загрузки деталей. * Исправлена проблема, когда браузер серверов останавливал обновление списка, когда окно было закрыто. * Исправлена проблема, когда при запросе правил сервера изменялось кол-во игроков. Изменения в Serverconfig.xml: * Сервер не будет запускаться, если нет файла конфигурации или ошибки с соответствующего сообщения в журнале. * Сервер будет показывать правильное сообщения журнала при чтении записей в admin.xml или players.xml, если произошел сбой. * Также из-за предстоящих изменениях в нашей EAC Anti-Cheat все серверы должны обновиться до 10,3 или выключить ВАС к вечеру понедельника или они больше не будут принимать соединения. Известные проблемы * Некоторые здания время от времени будут налезать друг на друга в городах. * У очень маленького кол-ва иконок идет неправильное окрашивание или вообще отсутствует значок. альфа 10.2 Добавлено: * Добавлены пользовательские цвета иконок для всех иконок предметов. * Мутную воду теперь можно собирать в пустые консервы, которые валяются везде. * Добавлена возможность кипячения мутной воды, собранную консерву на палке на костре. Кипяченая вода в консерве будет иметь единичный предел в стаке, т.к. консерва не имеет крышки, и данный метод будет предназначен для элементарного выживания в дикой природе до тех пор, пока не найдется кастрюля для нормального кипячения воды. * Вода в консерве может быть переделана в металлолом. * Добавлена собственная иконка для книги, дающей возможность делать кузницу. * Добавлены красные, коричневые и черные джинсы, а также иконки для них. Изменения: * Факел теперь можно поставить везде, где захочется, как и раньше. * При разрушении стены факел никогда не падает. * Логи не содержат каких-либо паролей * Изменены логи на старте, при анализе ошибок serverconfig. * Бетон теперь высыхает медленнее. * Удален рецепт держателя для факела, он больше не нужен. * Создание кузницы теперь возможно после изучения легкодоступной в нахождении книги “Forge Ahead”. Поэтому теперь вы не сможете построить кузницу, пока не изучите книгу. * Посаженные деревья теперь будут расти только на плодородной земле с уровнем > 0 * Обновлены файлы античита (EAC). * Меню префабов теперь доступно только в режиме редактора и дебаг-меню. * Увеличено накаление зоны от останков животных. * Изменены эффекты у кузницы, костра и факела для улучшения производительности. * Изменена обстановка лесного биома для улучшения производительности. * UMA-based проверка для выделенного сервера отключена. * Удалена команда “spawnwanderinghorde”. * Изменена сборка военного лагеря в xml, поэтому вы теперь сможете встертить их в любом биоме. * Аэродроп теперь будет содержать военное оружие и его части, книги и медицинские препараты. * Уменьшен вес у усиленной металлической обивки. * Изменены факелы, теперь вы сможете забрать их после размещения на стене, а также исправлен перевод. Исправлено: * Исправлена проблема с текстурами игрока, когда они искажались при изменении разрешения или полноэкранного/окононного режима. * Исправлен рецепт сала, 1 животный жир теперь дает 1 сало в течение 10 секунд. * Исправлено чтение дубликатов файлов, независимо от языка. * Исправлена ошибка, когда при открытии креативного меню не выводился список групп. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой не загружалась карта. * Исправлен параметр Null ref в HandleDirtyUpdate. * Исправлено искажение текстуры при сворачивании игры. * Античит (EAC) не использовался на выделенных серверах, начиная с версии 10.1 * Браузер серверов не показывал Избранные сервера + Историю серверов, если они не были публичными. * Исправлены коллайдеры тела для лучшего отображения, чтобы лучше попадать метательным оружием. * Исправлено отсутствие рецепта формы спускового механизма снайперской винтовки. * Исправлена ошибка Animator.GotoState, связанная с люком. * Исправлен параметр NullRefException в GameManager.RequestToSpawnPlayer() * Исправлена проблема, при которой по собаке было трудно попасть. * Исправлена проблема с подвалами в Navezgane Diersville и с пересекающимися фонарными столбами на автозаправках. * Исправлена проблема, при которой Меню сборок было доступно в обычном режиме игры. * Исправлено проглатывание кузницей материалов при первом плавлении. * Исправлена атака зомби-полицейского и анимация перелома. * Исправлена ошибка, когда шина никогда не исчезала. * Исправлены иконки и переводы для всех штанов и маек. Известные проблемы: * Некоторые клиенты могут испытывать проблемы при подключении во время игры, что может привести к тому, что не будут прогружаться куски карты или зомби не будут двигаться. Это можно исправить путем переподключения. * При загрузке старых сохранений оружие могло неправильно отображаться в руках. Это можно исправить путем переключения предметов в поясе. * Звуки ударов бензопилы/бура все еще используют звуки ударов пули, поэтому они такие громкие. Они будут исправлены в следующей сборке. * Животные и зомби все еще будут появляться и пропадать в мире. * Автомобили иногда пропадали в мире. * Mac-клиенты не могут подключиться к защищенным серверам (EAC), надеемся, что эта проблема будет решена завтра. альфа 10.1 Добавлено: * Гвозди добавлены в мусорки. * Добавлены зеленые и синие майки. * Все майки добавлены в список лута * Добавлены красные джинсы, коричневые джинсы и штаны из волокна. * Добавлен рецепт штанов из волокна изменения: * Исправлен рецепт vegetable stew * Изменено снятия баффа огня путем использование воды или сока * Кофе теперь можно пить постоянно, но теперь оно будет влиять на жажду на -1 ед. * Факела больше не складываются в одну яйчейку и не ставятся на стену. Что бы установить факел на стену, сначало нужно установить “Torch Holder”(держатель), а после возьмите факел в руки, ПКМ на Держатель. Держатель улучшиться до Держатель с горящим факелом, если его ударить то он станет опять просто держателем. * Убран рецепт “coal torch”, тот же рецепт добавлен в обычный факел. * Изменен апгрейд на последний EAC SDK, это должно исправить проблемы тем кто использует ланчер на Windows * Переименованы cloth и leather pants, на cloth leg armor и leather leg armor * Переименованы cloth shirt на cloth chest armor, и leather jacket на cloth chest armor armor Исправлено: * Исправлен рецепт создания боеприпасов * исправлена ошибка при которой бетон не высыхал. * Доступна консольная команда “saveworld” * исправлен консольный спам “Err” и порча сэйвов. * исправлена загрузка XMLs когда клиенты подключены. * исправлен серверный броузер когда он не показывал детали р2р. * исправлен фильтр серверного браузера. * исправлен баг при котором серверы non-feral отображались как feral иправлено сообщение System.InvalidCastException: Cannot cast from source type to destination type * Исправлена ошибка при которой зомби не атаковали клиентов пока хоста не было рядом. * исправлены антибиотики, когда их действие не кончалось. * исправлено кофе на возможность пить постоянно. * исправлены SteamAPI утечки. * Исправлены бафф под френдлифаер * исправлен startdedicated.bat убедитесь что steam_appid.txt содержит клиентский AppID * исправлено нажатие на альт при котором появлялись графические артефакты на модели персонажа * исправлен баг при котором нажимая много раз кнопку рандом, пропадали текстуры. * исправлео. при присоединении через стип, пропускалась проверка профайла. * Исправлены невидимые деревья при выращивании. * Исправлены комплекты Iron и scrap, теперь их материалы и текстуры работают. известные баги: Changing screen resolution/fullscreen causes weird character texture rendering. Changing clothes of any kind will fix the problem New Fire debuff icon looks blank 4 new pants have blank icons and need english translations 2 new tank tops have icons and need english translations Some clients may experience connection problems while playing which can result in the world chunks not drawing and zombies not moving. This can be fixed by disconnecting and reconnecting When loading a previous saved game Weapons can sometimes load rotated incorrectly. This can be fixed by switching hold items Impact sounds for chainsaws/augers still use bullet impact sounds which is why they are too loud which will be fixed in the next build альфа 10.0 Добавлено: * Добавлена совершенно новая система создания персонажа, включающая изменение лица, изменение тела и полностью видимую одежду и броню на вашем персонаже. С ней вы можете создать персонажа таким, каким хотите. В будущем будут добавлены стандартные скины, цвет глаз и несколько вариаций причесок. Также в этом обновлении есть куча нового лутаемого и создаваемого, включая: Кевларовые шлема, Шлема спецназа, банданы, очки, солнцезащитные очки, джинсовка, штаны, ботинки и топики. Вы также можете удалить, сделать любимый наряд и одевать/снимать его быстро, используя “-”, “*” и “+” кнопки, расположенные под новым инвентарем персонажа в виде зеркала, будто вы крутите своего персонажа в зеркале. Создание профиля было добавлено в игровые опции, где вы можете создавать своих персонажей также, как и изменять их. * Добавлена новая система волн зомби с новой системой “нагрева зоны”, которая отслеживает все шумы и запахи, находящиеся в данной зоне. Со временем зона будет остывать, но если слишком быстро накалится, то в нее придет зомби-паук и разведает ее.Если он найдет что-то, то начнет кричать, призывая орду к себе. Костры, кузницы, запахи и кровавые следы от мертвых животных будут сопутствовать накалу зоны. * Добавлена новая система самочувствия, которая отслеживает ваши предпочтения в еде, полученных заболеваний и смерти. Ваше самочувствие будет влиять на выносливость и максимальное здоровье и может изменять эти параметры от 0 до 200. Примечание: 100 - это ваше базовое значение при старте. Если вы живете плохо, то у вас будет меньше здоровья и выносливости. Если вы живете хорошо, то у вас будет достаточно здоровья и выносливости. Вы можете проверять эти параметры на экране статистики. Помните, что умирать будет не совсем хорошо, так что будьте осторожны. Можно жить хорошо в течении нескольких дней, чтобы поднять достаточно высоко параметры выносливости и здоровья, чтобы потом не было затруднений с этим. * Добавлены новые модели дверей с новыми эффектами разрушения/улучшения, а также новую плавную анимацию, множественный разрушения и улучшения всех дверей во всех постройках игроков и в разрушенном мире. Теперь вы будете знать, когда дверь сломается, чтобы ее открыть, путем ее изменения физической модели при разрушении, различных эффектов частиц и звуков. Также изменены все двери в мире. * Добавлены новая система баффов, которая показывает такие дебаффы, как голод и жажда в несколько этапов. Обезвоживание будет убивать вас быстрее, чем голод, но оба будут понижать ваше здоровье. Также была переделана система переломов ног, чтобы показать более точную информацию для исцеления, а также значок шины. Новая система баффов позволяет влиять баффам на другие баффы, добавляет дебаффы для зомби и животных, а также наносить критический урон. С помощью дубины есть шанс нанести критический урон по голове, стрелы могут заставить кровоточить игроков и животных, факелы могут поджечь зомби. Зомби обладают иммунитетом к кровотечению, увечьям и болезням. * Мы переделали старый браузер серверов и добавили совершенно новый с новым графическим интерфейсом. Теперь в браузере намного больше выпадающих списков серверов, также на верхней панели появилось множество закладок, такие как Обычный, Модифицированные, Одноранговый, Друзья, История, Локальный и др. Браузер включает также новую вертикальную страницу информации о выбранном сервере, а также краткую информацию о сервере в виде иконок, а также ссылку на сайт сервера. * Добавлена новая система спауна маленьких городов в каждом биоме с большей вероятностью, чем обычные города, но с меньшей вероятностью, чем сельские локации около дорог. Они меньше, чем города, но могут содержать 2-8 блока, в каждом блоке может находится от 4 до 8 построек. * Добавлен клиент для Linux 32 bit и выделенный сервер для Linux (только 32 bit). В будущем новые версии будут включать и 64 битную версию. * Добавлена поддержка автономного режима в Steam. Теперь вы можете играть собственную Одиночную игру игру Мультиплеер или продолжить играть ее в оффлайн режиме. * Добавлены постапокалиптические декорации в мире. Каждая структура будет иметь забитые окна, разбитые окна, разрушенные окна, частично разрушенные двери, закрытые двери, старые постройки и многое другое. * Добавленные новые локации в генератор, включающие оружейный магазин Shotgun Messiah’s и Pass-n-Gas бензоколонки, а также несколько построек в пустоши, груды щебня, парковки, 4 варианта фермерских сараев и 4 варианта мусорок в мире. * Добавлена новая система создания бетона. Сначала вы создаете металлоконструкцию и устанавливаете ее. Далее вы улучшаете ее с помощью досок, которые после улучшения создают форму заливки. Далее, вы берете ведро с приготовленным бетоном и заливаете формы, спустя некоторое время бетон застынет и деревянная основа исчезнет. Также добавлена новая текстура разрушенного бетона. * Добавлены новая физика лестниц для лучшего прохождения по ним игроками, а также драк на лестницах. * Добавлено 5 новых создаваемых контейнеров , которые будут иметь специальные обозначения для тех предметов, которые игрок будет в них хранить, такие как оружие, боеприпасы, снаряжение, еда и взрывчатка. * Добавлен новый поиск по предметам, который показывает наиболее часто используемые предметы. * Добавлены подсказки при наведении мыши на ингредиенты. * Основные усилия пошли на улучшение производительности серверов, которые теперь должны поддерживать большее кол-во игроков, чем раньше. Мы также дали клиентам возможность запускать игру с полным, половиной и четвертью разрешением, чтобы люди с малопроизводительными видеокартами могли запускать игру.. * Добавлен новый улучшенный удар деревом для нанесения урона деревянным оружием, зомби и объектам в мире. * Добавлен рецепт создания брони из металлолома * Добавлено биотопливо. Оно делается из животного жира в стакане * Добавлен свиной, олений жир при дропе с животных и в лут зомби * Добавлен пневматический пистолет, который используется для более быстрого улучшения блоков или в качестве оружия, использует гвозди как боеприпасы, которые находятся или создаются * Добавлен рецепт для создания бетона в ведре * Добавлен новый рецепт для создания гравия с использованием маленьких камней. Обратите внимание, что старые два рецепта все еще там. * Добавлены ростки хлопка, которые растут рядом с основным растением * Добавлены свинцовые и вольфрамовые трофеи в лут * Добавлены усиленные бетонные каркасы * Добавлена настройка качества текстур в Опции->Видео, чтобы понизить качество текстур наполовину или в четверть. Это улучшит стабильность игры на слабых машинах. * Добавлено сало, которое делается из животного жира в кастрюле * Добавлен критический, скрытый урон по животным (нужно присесть и оставаться незамеченным животным). Примечание: животные не влияют на скрытность игрока. * Добавлен труднодоступный тайник в каждом много-квартальном доме, который содержит ящик с боеприпасами и ящик из магазина Shotgun Messiah. * Добавлен кровавый след после смерти животного, который влияет на нагрев зоны. * Добавлено овощное рагу * Добавлено время ковки в кузнице * Добавлены транспортные ящики, которые могут быть разрушены, чтобы получить ящик с лутом. * Добавлен новые оружейные ящики из магазина Shotgun Messiah для лута. * Добавлен spawnDeadChance в биомы, который позволяет имитировать нагрев зоны для появления разведчика, чтобы вызвать толпу без взаимодействия игрока. * Добавлены хорошие и плохие показатели влияния на самочувствие в информацию во всей еде. * Добавлен рецепт создания семян златоцвета. * Добавлены небольшие арилированные колебания огня костра и куцницы, чтобы создать натуральный теневой эффект взамен тем мерцаниям, которые создавали головные боли и многим не нравились. * Добавлена книга MacDyvers, которая открывает возможность создавать броню из металлолома. * Добавлены создаваемые деревянные люки, которые должны закрывать лестничные выходы. Примечание: лестничный блок должен стоять первым. * Добавлена функция приближения для прицела снайперской винтовки. * Добавлено: Рюкзак прикреплен к игроку, он всегда будет на игроке. Примечание: в будущих версиях будет возможность создавать рюкзаки. * Добавлен гравий в раскопки, и улучшена стабильность угля и нитрата калия * В Navezgane добавлен маленький оружейный магазин в снежном биоме и огромный оружейный магазин в пустынном городе. Изменено: * Изменен ремонт дубин. Дубины теперь используют больше выноливости,Скорость анимации понижена, но повышен урон. Колючая и Шипованная дубины, теперь вызывают кровотечение. * Изменено сельское хозяйство и ремонт. Теперь мотыга поднимает пыль, делая землю плодородной (изменена текстура плодородной земли), земля рядом выравнивается, выдергивается трава и превращается в обычную землю. Итак, вы можете делать эту прекрасную сельскохозяйственные поля, теперь легко сказать, где хозяйство действительно хорошее. Семена будут project, где растение будет расти, когда you focus on a spot. Также семена не будут ломаться, если по ним будет ходить кто-нибудь и трава не будет расти под вашими посевами или грязь на соседней земле надо будет вскапывать мотыгой. Если вы хотите выращивать траву, просто поставьте блок грязи. Так же вы можете выращивать золотарник * Изменен Перелом. Теперь Две стадии. Подвернул и Сломал. Обе стадии лечатся Шиной. Растяжение проходит как и раньше, а Перелом заменяется на растяжение. Если во время лечения шиной опять упасть, то будет перелом и опять понадобиться шина. * Убраны planks block и многие другие старые блоки использующие туже текстуру. * old wood planks заменены на новые plank counterparts. * Обновлена текстура почвы для посадки. * Трава больше не будет расти на прополотой тяпкой земле. * Изменена иконка для lead trophy * Убран сообщение metal_no_distortion * На пустошах в машинах проще найти ресурсы * Обновлены текстуры white brick и decayed brick * Обновлены текстуры peach, white и clay roof * Изменена текстура разрушения Тротуаров * Изменена концепция выращивания кукурузы * Изменено время приготовления Antibiotics и grain alcohol * gas cans Теперь готовится из grain alcohol и bio fuel * Уменьшено здоровье свиней в соответствие с оленями. * Изменен рецепт факела из cloth и plant fiber, добавлен animal fat * Для yucca juice требуется 4 yucca * Убран рецепт для concrete blocks в связи с новой системой апгрейда. * Изменено время превращение из dirt в grow grass, на случайное. * Теперь нельзя есть если вы не голодны. * Если вы едите или пьете хорошую еду, то ваши параметры будут выше 100% * уменьшено количество сбрасываемых медикаментов * При движении в воде, ваша скорость падает. * Теперь растения растут даже когда игрока нет рядом * Forge и Campfire работают даже когда игрока нет рядом * Меню творчества может быть доступно новой командой“cm” * Изменены почти все prefabs * Изменены объем и вес многих объектов * Из Камней на поверхности больше не выпадает coal и potassium nitrate powder * Бафф огня прекращается в воде. * Блок сена теперь можно перемещать и убирает урон от падения. * Изменено время Самолета, по умолчанию каждые 3 дня, также можно выставить 1, 2, 3 дня или отключить * В игровых опция категории Обычный, Модифицированный и Мультиплеер преобразованы в 3 новых поля и переупорядочены опции под ними, чтобы лучше соответствовать новой структуре браузера серверов. * Удалены Сложности, Полученный урон и Наносимый урон и перенесены в одну новую категорию Сложность, имеющую 6 уровней: 1. Собиратель, 2. Путешественник, 3. Кочевник, 4. Воин, 5. Выживший и 6. Безумный * Обновлена система горения факелов, кузницы и костра. * Обновлены шейдеры снайперской винтовки. * Увеличена пауза при нанесении урона собакой, чтобы сделать ее лучше. * Увеличен шанс появления редких книг. * Изменен система спауна зданий в больших городах с помощью новой функции MaxPerHub. Вы сможете увидеть только 1 кинотеатр или 1 из самых больших домов в городе. * В English.txt добавлены новые игровые предметы, блоки и одежда. * Оптимизированы ресурсные валуны. * Изученные рецепты теперь будут отображаться в виде подсказок наверху. * Улучшены шкафчики, в лут добавлены одежда и футбольные шлема. * Отключены BB Цвета в серверных именах и окне чата. * Уменьшены характеристики холодильника, бензопилы и бура. * Изменено: Зомби спауняться в пустоши немедленно. 4 дня в других биомах. Животные спаунятся каждые 5 дней. Исправлено: * Исправлена ошибка при спауне зомби, которая приводила спаун зомби около игрока * Исправлены модели структур и дорог, которые иногда имели блоки асфальта с плотностью воздуха. * Исправлен флаг почвы у маленьких деревьев в сгоревшем лесу. * Исправлено действие дизентерии, иногда оно становилось вечным. * Золотарник не ломается, когда вы ходили по нему. * Исправлено неправильное всплывающее окно “Игрок был кикнут с сервера”, если игрок был отключен от другого сервера путем кика * Исправления в Unity 4.5.4: игровое окно всегда поверх. * Исправления в Unity 4.5.4: на Mac при полном экране иногда появлялись артефакты. * Исправлено мерцание между существующими верхним/нижним блоками. * Исправлена невозможность съесть еду, которая уменьшает жажду, при полном утолении. Раньше еда выбрасывалась при данном действии, но жажда уменьшалась. * Исправлено положение шкафов в зданиях. * Ящики Аэродропа дымились, если они находились в не прогруженном чанке. * Исправлено неправильное расстояние настенного факела, костра и кузницы * Исправлена возможность автоприцеливание у снайперской винтовки, добавлено оригинальное дуло. * Исправлено. Трава не должна блокировать поднимание выпавших предметов. * Исправлено удвоение инвентаря при выходе из игры путем нажатия Alt-F4 или падения игры во время игрового процесса. * Исправлено изменение скорости игры при переходе с одиночной игры в мультиплеер. * Исправлена задержка перед атакой у зомби. * Исправлен вес у свинцового металлолома, чтобы одиночные трофеи можно было перевести в металлолом. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой громкость окружающего мира также регулировалась с помощью регулятора громкости музыки. * Исправлено подключение к запароленному серверу через steam://connect/links или через список друзей, когда игра не была запущена. * Исправлены консольные команды, исключения больше не будут сохраняться в логах сервера. * Исправлено (Mac/Linux only): проблема, которая приводила к неправильному прочтению некоторых значений с плавающей точкой на отличных от англ. языках. * Исправлены неправильные ссылки в баффах * Исправлено: пароль для дверей и сундука использовал шрифт заголовка. * Исправлено: при рестарте сохраненной игры, вы могли заново изучить уже изученные рецепты. * Исправлены петли окружающей среды, чтобы не использовать третью позицию. * Исправлено: ремонтным ключом нельзя было улучшить бетон. ServerConfig.xml and Dedicated Servers: Added Linux Dedicated Server Support Changed in game options to Standard, Modded and Multiplayer reorganizing the options under these 3 new fields. Changing Modded options or XML files will make a server sort into the modded server list Added config options: ServerDescription, ServerWebsiteURL Removed serverconfig options PlayerDamageGiven and PlayerDamageReceived. Those are integrated with the GameDifficulty (0 = 200% given, 50% received, 1 = 150% / 75%, 2 = 100% / 100%, 3 = 75% / 150%, 4 = 50% / 200%, 5 = 25% / 250%) Removed horde mode and death match parameters (DayCount, FragLimit, MatchLength, RebuildMap) from serverconfig.xml Renamed VACEnabled to EACEnabled For servers to show up in the new “standard” category in the server browser the following settings have to be at their default values: DayNightLength = 40, DropOnDeath = 0, DropOnQuit = 1, CraftTimer = 1, LootTimer = 1, EnemySenseMemory = 60, EnemySpawnMode = 3, NightPercentage = 20 – 50, BlockDurabilityModifier = 100, LootRespawnDays = 7, LootAbundance = 100, AirDropFrequency = 72, BuildCreate = false. Also the XML files in Data/Config/ may not be modified Changed default port to 26900. If this port is used and the server set to public it will be found in the local LAN in the LAN tab of the server browser Инструменты и модирование: Folks we’re not really officially supporting modding yet but we’re working on some of the proper framework to do so. That said here are some things that have been done or are in the works. Changed Xml configuration files reside now in Data/Config for modding Because we changed our Block IDS dramatically for organizational and performance benefits we have asked Hal 9000 to create a prefab conversion utility which thankfully he agreed. The Utility converts your previously built user prefabs to our new block IDs so you can use them with Alpha 10. More info and download here: http://www.vendocode.com/SDTD/SDTD.asmx/GetPrefabConverter Hal 9000 is also working with us on an official Xml Editor which will help folk’s mod the game. It can be downloaded here: http://www.vendocode.com/SDTD/SDTD.asmx/GetXMLEditor Известные проблемы: Some clients may experience connection problems while playing which can result in the world chunks not drawing and zombies not moving. This can be fixed by disconnecting and reconnecting When loading a previous saved game Weapons can sometimes load rotated incorrectly. This can be fixed by switching hold items Impact sounds for chainsaws/augers still use bullet impact sounds which is why they are too loud which will be fixed in the next build The Iron armor and scrap armor sets are missing their materials and appear to be chrome. This will be fixed in the next patch Категория:Версии